In a solar cell module, when dust or the like is deposited on light receiving surfaces of solar cell elements, a resistance within the solar cell elements increases and causes heat to be generated in some cases. The solar cell module comprises a bypass diode in order to reduce the heat generation. The bypass diode diverts a current flowing in the solar cell elements of which the resistance is increased.
However, when the bypass diode has a standard temperature or more under a high temperature environment, the bypass diode might not fulfill a bypass function or might not effectively reduce the heat generation of the solar cell elements.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-13145, it is proposed that a heat release plate be disposed in a bottom portion of a terminal box provided on a lower portion of a solar cell panel and the bypass diode be disposed on the heat release plate in order to release the generated heat of the bypass diode toward the solar cell panel.
However, in the solar cell module of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-13145, there have been cases in which the heat of the bypass diode is concentrated on a member such as a filler or a rear surface protection member adjacent to the bypass diode when the heat release plate to be laid on the bottom portion of the terminal box is small.